A Good Boy
by Minerva Nargles
Summary: A man with one sapphire eye blinked slowly as he stared at the girl wearing almost nothing on his bed. His smooth cheeks flushed with color when a smirk appeared on her pretty, pink lips. The girl propped herself up on her elbow and beckoned one Ciel Phantomhive closer. His mouth opened and closed a few times, making him look like a fish (a very attractive fish).


**A/N: Ciel is around 17/18 here xD I am not good at writing smut but this has been on my mind for days so I had to write it down. I hope you like it and leave a comment :D**

_**BB**_

BB

BB

A man with one sapphire eye blinked slowly as he stared at the girl wearing almost nothing on his bed. His smooth cheeks flushed with color when a smirk appeared on her pretty, pink lips. The girl propped herself up on her elbow and beckoned one Ciel Phantomhive closer. His mouth opened and closed a few times, making him look like a fish (a very attractive fish).

"Are you not going to join me, my Lord?" The girl cooed, her green eyes dark but twinkling. "I am feeling so lonely!"

Ciel gulped and tugged at the collar of his shirt as thoughts of how he could make her less lonely crossed his usually clean mind (or as clean as a mind of Queen's watch dog could be). The girl smirked wider and pushed herself in the sitting position, unashamedly letting the sheet covering her body slip down to her hips.

Ciel was sure she was wearing a shift but he was wrong. His face flushed even more and Ciel could feel it spreading down his neck and chest when he noticed her breasts and dark pink nipples.

"Aw, are you blushing? Can I see how far it goes?"

Ciel was sure Sebastian got her to do this just to make his life more entertaining (and as a revenge for not letting him keep a cat or twenty). It wasn't like he was complaining or that he minded having a beautiful, young woman in his bed but... Ciel Phantomhive was pretty incompetent in the romance department (he really did not have the time, what with all the crazy events in his life).

When the girl, Martha, got off the bed in all her naked glory, Ciel choked on his own tongue. Martha's hips swayed as she stalked towards him, licking her lips with the tip of her pink tongue. When she finally reached him, she draped her arms around his shoulders, fingers tangling in his soft black locks. Her curvy body molded against his, her green eyes staring deeply into his one. Ciel hesitantly placed his arms around her, Seirin them from her hips to her back. Martha smiled gently and pushed his head to hers until their lips touched. Ciel sighed and pressed her body closer to his. His thumbs were rubbing gentle circles into Martha's soft and smooth skin.

She tugged on Ciel's hair lightly, drawing out an almost silent moan from the man. She could feel his heart beating rapidly against her chest and nipped at his soft, succulent lower lip. Ciel opened his mouth slightly and licked her lips, asking for entrance. Martha gladly let him deepen their kiss, wanting to taste him with her tongue. She mewled in his mouth when he sucked her tongue and jumped on him, somehow not breaking the kiss, and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Martha broke the kiss to breathe, her lips swollen and red. She threw her head back, exposing her neck to give Ciel more space for his lips. He kissed her neck slowly as he walked to his bed. They fell on top of the covers, Martha moaning loudly when Ciel's erection rubbed against her wet heat.

Ciel's hands started to wander over Martha's body, touching gently but firmly as his lips attacked her pale neck and marked it with purple marks. Martha pressed her fingers into Ciel's clothed shoulders, nails digging into the fabric hard enough to hurt.

Martha could feel his hardness against her core as she bucked her hips into his and grinded against him. She lightly pushed against his chest and pulled on the thin shirt to get it out of his trousers and off of him. Her green eyes rowed hungrily over the newly revealed skin and followed the light blush that went all the way from his face to below the waist. Ciel was not a very muscled man, his muscles were firm but not defined. A smile crossed Ciel's face when he noticed her gazing at him with darkened eyes. He let a smirk replace the smile and started kissing down Martha's body, nibbling and licking unblemished skin. He licked the underside of her right breast then gently grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin before moving his mouth to the dark pink nipple. Martha pressed his head against her chest, moaning at the feeling of Ciel's teeth and tongue working on her nipple. Then she pushed his head lower to let him know what she wafts and, despite being a dominant personality, Ciel obeyed her and pressed open-mouthed kisses over her ribs and stomach, tongue circling around her navel and dipping in slightly.

Martha was breathing heavily by the time Ciel reached her wet core. Her legs were on his shoulders and he was teasing her with the tip of his tongue. His warm breath washed over her nether lips moments before he started kissing her there. His tongue worked fast and hard, lapping up the liquid from her pussy. His teeth nibbled on her pussy lips, lightly pulling before his tongue soothed the slight pain. Martha's back were arched and her hips were bucking up as Ciel ate her out. She tangled her fingers in his hair, keeping him in place. She moaned his name loudly when two of his fingers entered her cunt, making Ciel chuckle against her clit.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her slowly, curling them inside her and rubbing against just the right spot to make her scream. Martha's thighs closed around his head, her back arched and mouth open in a silent scream when she climaxed. Ciel licked her slowly until she relaxed, legs falling wide open.

"Don't tell me you can't handle more." Ciel smirked from between her legs, blue eye twinkling.

"Oh, I can. The question is: can you give me more." Martha breathed, green eyes wide and whole body flushed.

Ciel slowly stood up from between her legs. He stared into her eyes as he rubbed his clothed erection, teeth clenching, before he unzipped his trousers and pushed them down with his pants. Martha licked her lips slowly at the sight of Ciel's dick.

She raised her eyes to Ciel's one and beckoned him with one finger. He smirked and leaned over her, on his knees and elbows. He kissed her deeply and moved his hips to slide his dick up and down between her lower lips. Martha gasped and reached between them to grasp his throbbing length. Slowly, she pumped her hand up and down, thumb circling the tip every now and then.

"I want you inside me/." She whispered into Ciel's ear as she raised her hips. "Fuck me, Ciel."

Ciel breathed in deeply and slowly pushed himself inside, inch by inch. Martha hummed happily when he was all the way in, stretching her and filling her to the brink. Then Ciel started to move and all thoughts disappeared from her mind. Her legs were high on his waist, heels digging into his ass. Sweat dripped down their flushed skin.

Martha urged Ciel to go faster, harder, groaning and moaning loudly when he did. The bed thumped against the wall in time with Ciel's thrusts and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed loudly. Martha wrapped her legs tighter around Ciel's waist and flipped them over, impaling herself deeper onto his cock. She rode him fast and hard, head thrown back. She could feel her climax coming closer and closer, heat collecting deep in her abdomen. Ciel groaned each time her inner muscles clenched and fluttered around him.

He watched her stiffen and shudder above him as she climaxed, her eyes closed and teeth biting harshly into is lower lip. Then she whispered his name in such a sweet, yet sensual, way it brought him to a sudden climax.

Martha collapsed against him, breathing heavily. Her breath was got against his neck. Ciel wrapped a shaky arm around her, pressing her closer to him.

"Who would've thought a Queen's watchdog could be so good in bed." Martha laughed as she raised her head to look him in the eye.

"Woof!" Ciel barked, smirking.

"That's a good boy!" She cooed before squealing when Ciel flipped them over and started to tickle her.

Martha was amazed with how playful Ciel was being as she laughed and tried to fight his wiggling fingers off. They played on the bed for a long time, then Ciel pulled her in a strong embrace and fell asleep. Martha smiled at him and pulled off the eye patch and shoved it under the pillow. She kissed his forehead lightly before snuggling closer and letting herself fall asleep.

Morning came and Sebastian entered his young master's bedroom. He blinked his red eyes once. Then once more. A subtle blush appeared on his cheeks as did a smile. Slowly and quietly, Sebastian walked out of the room. He knew he did a good thing when he introduced Martha and Ciel during that hell Lizzy called a party.

Maybe he should match make people in exchange for their souls. Sebastian shook his head at the thought. "I'm just one hell of a matchmaker" simply does not have the same ring to u as "I'm just one hell of a butler.".


End file.
